1. Field
Provided is a display device and a driving method of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display. In the LCD, the luminance difference by region due to a kickback voltage may deteriorate image quality of the LCD. The kickback voltage is substantially proportional to the height difference in a gate signal, i.e., the difference between a gate on voltage and a gate off voltage. Various efforts to improve the deterioration of the image quality caused by the kickback voltage, such as adoption of a kickback compensation circuit that generates a dual-level gate on voltage, have been made.
In addition to the image quality, low power consumption to extend the lifetime of a battery may substantially improve a mobile LCD.
A gate driving circuit for driving an LCD may be integrated on a display panel. A pulse-like clock signal having amplitude that may be substantially equal to the difference between the gate on voltage and the gate off voltage may be used for driving the above-described gate driving circuit. In such an LCD, a method of charge sharing between a high voltage side and a low voltage side during a portion of the duration of the gate on voltage has been researched to improve the deterioration of the image quality caused by the kickback voltage and to reduce the power consumption.
However, the above-described method of charge sharing may give insufficient charge sharing time due to noise, for example, and may not efficiently reduce the power consumption.